Warriors Lemons
by Unknowncat252
Summary: I am no longer taking requests
1. Snowball x Brackenclaw

**Hello guys, Unknowcat252 here. So I've decided to do stuff like this. And yes I will be taking requests, whether it be your OCs or real characters. Anyway, I'll be doing this one for my friend. Then again I don't even know if she knows about or if she'd be interested in this. I'm still gonna do it anyway. Also I am open to constructive criticism, but if you're like "oh this shit sucks and shouldn't exist." That won't really make a difference in my writing. Also, for further reference, please fill out this form when suggesting**

 **Cat 1:**  
 **Cat 2:**  
 **Type (Rape, Love, Lust):**  
 **Kits or no Kits (For Oc's only unless the cats are canon and do end up having kits):**

Brackenclaw walked around the camp, his paws aching but he still had energy. Looking around he spotted a white fluffy pelt walking out of the camp, Snowball. He followed slowly and quietly. Brackenclaw licked his lips as he saw her hips sway back and forth, and her tail waving to reveal her core every once and a while

Brackenclaw felt his member slide out and didn't care, he wondered why she was outside alone, it made her a perfect target. He had always been envious of her other mate and that they had kits. He wanted his own kits, with her.

Snowball turned past a tree and stopped for a moment, "I know you're behind me Brackenclaw-" she turned around, "What do yo-"

Snowball's eyes fell upon his member. Brackenclaw smirked, "Come on, you know I've always wanted to have kits with you, and we both love each other."

Snowball looked away, "I-I"

"You?" Brackenclaw spoke, his tail flicking back and forth.

"Fine! But I swear to Starclan, If you dare ignore your kits..."

"I won't." He licked his lips again as she got into a hunter's crouch, her tail out of the way. He mounted her and without letting her say anything he slammed into her core. She moaned loudly, she was already used to this feeling and it didn't hurt as much. Brackenclaw humped her at a moderate pace.

"Faster!" Snowball moaned loudly again, rocking her hips.

He obeyed and went faster and faster, "I'm gonna cum!" he moaned in a warning.

Snowball grinned, "Fill me with it!"

Brackenclaw came and Snowball moaned again, "More! I want more in me!"

"But you're so tight I don't think it'd fit." Brackenclaw said.

"I don't care!" Snowball hissed, "Fill me with it, I want your kits!"

He came again and Snowball also began to cum. Brackenclaw pulled his member out of her, "Tsk tsk. Clean it off" Without hesitation she went under him and began to lick her cum off of it. Brackenclaw thrust into her mouth and she swallowed it. After a while he pulled it out before it got hard. "That's good for now."

 **A few moons later**

"Congratulations Snowball, two toms and two she-kits." The medicine cat spoke. Snowball smiled and watched as Brackenclaw came in. He smiled at her and nuzzled her head.


	2. Hollyleaf x Breezepelt

**This was requested by Lunar Glider, so I guess lets get into this! And also since they didn't specify how it would happen, I'm just going with what I think would happen.**

Hollyleaf walked toward the Windclan border, wondering what to do. She could hunt but she hadn't seen any prey. Something caught her attention when she saw a squirrel, "Wow, just my luck," she muttered to herself and crouched down. She ran toward it and caught it across the stream, she turned around to go back on Thunderclan territory when something grabbed her tail.

A voice spoke, "Tsk... Crossing onto Windclan territory to catch a squirrel? I'm sure I can punish you somehow.. But I wouldn't want something so hot to die or be laced with scars."

Hollyleaf blinked and spun around, there stood her half-brother, Breezepelt. "What in the name of Starclan do you mean by hot?" She didn't know why but her core was starting to feel a little warm and wet.

"Come on, I'll show you something, get into a hunter's crouch."

"What? Why?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Don't ask, just do it." He growled, licking his fangs.

Hollyleaf turned around and did it, she felt her tail be pulled out of the way and Breezepelt mounting her, "What th-"

Something sharp shoved into her core. She screamed in pain and tried to shake Breezepelt off. "Don't move, You'll make the pain worse."

She gazed at him and watched as he pulled out, that's when he saw his member, her core got more wet. "I see you're pleased." Breezepelt forced it back in and Hollyleaf yowled again. "Stop!" She said, she'd imagined it would be a scream, but it was a moan.

"Why? You seem to like it." Breezepelt thrusted harder and Hollyleaf moaned loudly. _Why do I like this? He's my half-brother, and a mean one at that!_ Hollyleaf thought to herself. Breezepelt suddenly stopped and flipped her over, pinning her down. He began to run his tongue along her neck down to her nipples, sucking on each one as though he was a kit. Hollyleaf gasped in surprise and he continued down and plunged his tongue into her core. He pulled out for a moment and licked his lips, "Man you taste good Holly." He plunged his tongue in again and Hollyleaf rocked her hips as she moaned, letting his muzzle go deeper into her core.

Breezepelt nipped at her clit and she gasped, cumming all over his muzzle. Breezepelt pulled out and licked the cum off his muzzle, "Mm, that felt good."

Breezepelt walked away and Hollyleaf stood up, taking her squirrel and running back to camp


	3. Rainpaw x Brindlepaw

**These two are my own ocs, so I guess I'll just start this.**

Brindlepaw sighed, she was in heat and tried to get away from any toms, knowing that they were attracted to the smell of a she-cat in heat. Her paws lead her to a bush near the lake and she hid it. She laid down on her back and sighed, she moved her paw down and began to move it up and down on her core, causing her juices to pour out. She moaned and even bent over to lick inside of it, it felt so good. Brindlepaw laid back for a moment, her legs raised, juices still dripping from her core, and closed her eyes, taking in the scents around her.

That's when she noticed a scent, a tom, but when she opened her eyes it was too late. She saw a light grey and black tom bent over her, licking inside her already wet core.

"Rainpaw!" She exclaimed, realizing it was her own brother. Rainpaw moaned as she said his name, "Oh your scent, and your taste, I never knew you tasted this good."

A moan escaped her and she tried to stop it, "Rainpaw stop! This is not right!"

Rainpaw didn't hear her, he was lost in the trance, in the scent of heat. He soon stood above her and kept her legs firm to the ground and gazed into her eyes.

Brindlepaw gazed at him as he lowered down, she could see his erect member and gasped in pain as he shoved it inside her. With no mercy he thrust her at full force, all the way in, all the way out. "Stop, you're gonna make me cum!" She moaned, throwing her head back.

"Yes cum all over me," He said and thrust faster. She came all over his member. Rainpaw pulled it out of her and then walked forward and shoved it into her mouth. Lost in her own heat she forgot it was he brother and sucked hard on his member. Rainpaw finally pulled it out of her mouth and began to lick inside her core again. She let a huge moan escape her and rocked her hips, causing his muzzle to go deeper. His tongue went against the walls of her and she couldn't help but thrust into his face, his muzzle went even deeper.

Rainpaw pulled out and flicked his tail back and forth, he stuffed the end of his tail into her wet core and moved it back and forth. Brindlepaw meowed with pleasure.

"That feels nice, Rainpaw, but I want your cum inside me."

Rainpaw chuckled and shoved his member into her again, thrusting faster than before. She felt a jet of cum fill her and she moaned again. That was when Rainpaw stalked away, "We should do this again."

Brindlepaw nodded eagerly, "Yes we should."


	4. Raincloud x Brindleheart

**Yes more of these two, and if you'd like to know what they look like, here you go. art/Brindlepaw-and-Rainpaw-611596079**

Brindleheart flicked her tail, she didn't like sitting vigil at night after her warrior ceremony. Raincloud had fallen asleep beside her and she sighed. She prodded his side and he woke up slowly, "Hm? Why did you wake me up, I was having a nice dream with us..."

Raincloud suddenly looked down. "Were you gonna say us mating?" Brindleheart asked, grinning. Raincloud gazed at her, and nodded after a while. Brindleheart got up, "Come on, let's do it."

"Here?" Raincloud said.

"No, on the hill beside the maple tree, a lot of cats go there to mate." Brindleheart snorted.

Raincloud frowned, "How about on the Bumbleclan border, I want them to be jealous."

"Fine... I doubt any of them would be awake though." Brindleheart meowed.

"Do you think I care?"

Raincloud entwined his tail with hers and they walked to the Bumbleclan border. On the way Brindleheart had realized that he had let go of her tail and was now moving his tail back in forth in her core. Brindleheart moaned in pleasure and meowed, "Move it faster, deeper."

Raincloud obeyed, as he did her juices filled her as his tail blocked the only exit. Once they reached the border he pulled his tail out of her core and the juices spilled out. Brindleheart got into a a hunter's crouch, her tail out of the way. "Lick them out come on, you know you want to."

His cold and wet tongue plunged into her core. A pleasure chill ran up her spine. Raincloud stopped and moaned, "Man you taste better than before, has it really been five moons since we've done this?"

Brindleheart nodded, she turned around and surprised him by flipping him over. Raincloud gasped as he landed on his back. Brindleheart lowered her face down to his member. She licked around the balls, teasing him. She soon started upward and sucked on the tip. Raincloud moaned with pleasure and thrust upward, shoving it down her throat. Brindleheart coughed it out and moaned. She laid on top of him and began moving his member back and forth in her core. Raincloud pulled out, "Come on, get in a hunter's crouch, it'll make it easier.

Brindleheart nodded and did so. He mounted her and began thrusting. Her moans were long and lasting, "Pop your seeds into me, I want your kits!"

"Are you sure sister?" Raincloud said.

"Yes!" She yowled.

Raincloud came, his seeds entering her through it. Brindleheart moaned and fell to the ground. Raincloud pulled his member out, "Are you okay sister?"

She nodded, "Yes, that just felt so good."

"Come on, lets get back to camp."

 **A few moons later**

"Don't worry Brindleheart, one more kit." The medicine cat, Blossomclaw, soothed. Brindleheart pushed hard and her third kit slid out. Brindleheart sighed with relief that it was over. Blossomclaw walked over to the entrance of the den and Raincloud walked in.

"Let's name them, hmm, how about Birdkit for the grey and brown kit."

Brindleheart nodded, "I was thinking Black-kit for him." She motioned to a pure black kit, who was the biggest.

"And... what for the white, grey, and brown tortoiseshell?" Raincloud asked.

"Ivykit."

"Those names are perfect, Birdkit, Black-kit, and Ivykit." Raincloud said and nuzzled her, "I don't even care that we are brother and sister, our kits are just perfect."


	5. Shadowpaw x Snowpaw x Stain

**This was requested by MagaNerd, this is my first time doing an intentional Lust, if there was some in the previous chapters, I guess that's cool.**

Shadowpaw walked around, his member rubbing against his legs. Being in heat was no fun when there was no one around. He sighed and continued walking around the camp, he was one of the only ones, besides the elders, staying behind for the gathering.

"Hey Shadowpaw!" A voice called from the entrance of the camp, "I found this random rogue who wants any young toms to come outside and meet him, I think he's pretty cool." Shadowpaw gazed at the cat who had called to him, it was his brother Snowpaw.

"I think I'm the only young tom here, I'll be there in a sec." Shadowpaw said. Snowpaw nodded and walked away. Shadowpaw sighed and laid on his back, and began to rub his erect member.

After a while Shadowpaw got up and followed Snowpaw's scent. He saw the two cats beside each other, talking about something. "Ah, there you are." The rogue said, standing up, "Come here."

Shadowpaw obeyed and gazed at him. "My name is Stain." He said, flicking his tail, "Come on, don't be afraid, come closer!"

They walked up to him, about a whisker-length from him. Stain licked his lips and pinned both apprentices to the ground. Shadowpaw watched as he crawled over both of them and started thrusting into Shadowpaw's narrow hole. Snowpaw watched in horror, unable to move from both fear and being pinned down.

Shadowpaw accidentally let out a moan. Stain grinned and came inside of him, and moved on to Snowpaw. After a while the rogue left them both breathless.

"What the hell!" Shadowpaw hissed, "You're telling me that cat just came here to rape us!"

"I actually kinda liked it, I'm almost feeling lustful." Snowpaw said, looking at him. Shadowpaw nodded for a moment and stood up. Snowpaw shoved him back to the ground and shoved his member into Shadowpaw's hole and began thrusting. Shadowpaw let out a huge moan, not afraid anymore. Snowpaw came more than Stain did, filling him up. Snowpaw then flipped Shadowpaw over and began to stuff his member into his mouth. Shadowpaw sucked it before he pulled it out. They both walked back to camp together.

 **A Few Moons Later**

Shadowpaw pushed hard, breathing heavily. A small black and white she-cat slid out. The medicine gazed at him, "Congratulations, four kits, three she-kits and one tom."

Snowpaw walked into the den, "What should we name them?"

"I was thinking Black-kit for the tom, and Whitekit for the she-kit next to him." He motioned to two kits, one was a white tom with black flecks, paws, and underbelly. The other was a grey she-kit, almost white with silver paws and tail tip.

"Hmm, and the other she-kits could be Silverkit and Shadekit, does that sound good?" Snowpaw asked.

Shadowpaw nodded, though he wondered, were these Snowpaw's kits, or Stain's?

 **Well that was an interesting chapter to write.**


	6. Sandstorm x Squirrelpaw

**Requested by Ravenwing123**

Squirrelpaw sat in a clearing in Thunderclan territory. Her tail up revealing a sweet scent that any tom could fall for. Though she didn't like it, this was her first heat but she didn't want to have any kits, nor did she want toms crawling all over her. Squirrelpaw looked up when someone padded toward her downwind from her, meaning the scent brought them.

"Oh, Squirrelpaw, that's your heat scent?" A voice said. Squirrelpaw gazed at the cat, who was a light ginger. "M-Mother!" She spoke, obviously surprised.

"I can help you through the heat you know." Sandstorm said, her tail flicking intensely back and forth, "There's no need to worry, every she-cat goes through heat at least once."

Squirrelpaw was surprised, her own mother was attracted to her heat scent. When she didn't say anything Sandstorm frowned, "Come on, I can tell you need some pleasure."

Squirrelpaw didn't even get to say anything when Sandstorm pushed her onto her back and began to move her paw on Squirrelpaw's core. Squirrelpaw couldn't help but let out a moan, her heat was making her be blinded that it was her own mother doing this to her. Sandstorm grinned as her core was beginning to become wet. Squirrelpaw moaned happily as Sandstorm moved her paw in a circular motion and quicker.

Sandstorm grinned and began to lick inside her core, getting every corner she could reach. Squirrelpaw threw her head back and wiggled her hips, letting her mother's tongue go deeper. Squirrelpaw began to get into her climax and came onto her mother's muzzle. Sandstorm pulled her tongue out and gazed at her, "My my, I didn't know you had it in you."

"I'm in heat, what do you expect?" Squirrelpaw snapped.

Sandstorm shrugged, "Well, I've helped you all I can, now... I must get to something."


	7. Spottedblaze x Tinynose

**Two more of my oc's, hehehehe... I kinda have a thing for incest though it seems.**

Tinynose gazed around, his eyes falling upon a glorious orange pelt with dark ginger spots. Tinynose licked his lips as he recognized the cat to be his sister, even as a kit he had fallen for her spotted pelt. Tinynose walked over to her, she was talking with her mate, Hawkflight. He never really like the tom, since he had stolen his sister from him. "Hey Spottedblaze, want to go to the old twoleg nest like we did when we were kits? Maybe we can catch some mice there."

Spottedblaze turned around, her gleaming blue eyes stared into his, "Sure!"

Tinynose grinned, "Alright, lets go then."

Spottedblaze nodded and walked next to him as they went to the twoleg nest. Tinynose started to trail behind a bit so he could get a look at her tight core as they walked. Tinynose barely held himself back as his member slid out of it's sheath. They finally arrived and Spottedblaze sniffed the air, catching scent of mouse. She crouched down and stalked toward the scent. She stopped for a moment, shaking her hips ready to pounce, this was his chance.

Tinynose leaped on her and without mercy he shoved his member into her core. Spottedblaze shrieked in pain, causing the mouse to run away. "Tinynose? What in the name of Starclan are you doing!"

"I've always wanted to be mates." He said, moving his head down toward her head and licked her ear slowly, sending a spark of surprise through the she-cat.

"N-No!" She said suddenly, "Hawkflight is my m-mate, I can't lea-"

Tinynose stopped her words by thrusting as far as he could into his sister. She screamed again, louder as his bards ripped away her virginity. Tinynose went faster, soon her screams of pain turned to moans of pleasure, and she became wet.

Tinynose grinned and shoved hard, after he did he came inside her, popping his seeds into her. Spottedblaze gasped with surprise and pulled away from him. "We will not say anything of this." She said and turned away, walking back to camp.

 **A few moons later... like always**

Spottedblaze gasped as she pushed hard and breathed heavily, repeating this at least five times until her fourth and final kit slid out. Spottedblaze gazed at them, after the medicine cat, Flowerfoot, told him to Hawkflight walked in. Hawkflight gazed down at "his" kits and smiled. "I'm so proud of you Spottedgaze."

Having the kits wasn't as suspicious since a few days after Tinynose had raped Spottedblaze, Hawkflight had also fucked her, but that time she wanted it. "Let's name them.. How about Heatherkit for the golden tabby?" Spottedblaze said.

"Sure." Hawkflight nodded, flicking his brown tabby tail, "It is odd though, neither of us have golden fur."

"M-My mother has golden fur, which means the gene must have p-passed down to me." Spottedblaze stammered, obviously trying to hid the truth, changing the subject she said, "And uh.. Firekit for the ginger tabby."

Hawkflight nodded, "That's a good name, lets see, maybe Leopardkit for the golden she-kit with darker spots."

"Y-yeah." Spottedblaze nodded, "I think I have a name for him." she nodded to a small golden tabby who looked exactly like her brother, "Tinykit."

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter.**


	8. Spotted x Tiny x Hawk x Brindle x Rain

**I am very evil... aren't I? Well, this chapter might be a little confusing because there will be more than one point of view.**

Spottedblaze, Tinynose, and Hawkflight were all patroling the border. After a while Spottedblaze noticed that both toms were behind her and gazing at her. Tinynose sped up a little bit but Hawkflight pushed him out of the way, "She's mine! We've already had kits!"

"Those were my kits!" Tinynose grabbed Hawkflight's tail, "Why do you think most of them had golden fur?"

Hawkflight growled. "Both of you stop!" Spottedblaze hissed and turned around, "Hawkflight, they were Tinynose's kits, but he raped me, I wanted your kits not his."

Hawkflight gazed at her, suddenly calm, "I understand."

Tinynose snorted but as he did he noticed a scent of heat. He followed it across the border. Spottedgaze and Hawkflight chased him trying to drag him back across the border. A loud moan hit Tinynose's ears which made him pull away from them and run toward the sound.

"We're too deep into Cloudclan territory." Hawkflight hissed to Spottedblaze as they ran. Suddenly someone leaped onto Spottedblaze's back and she let out a yowl. When she looked above her she noticed the Cloudclan warrior Thunderleg. Hawkflight hissed at him, "Get off my mate!"

"But you're in Cloudclan territory." Thunderleg spoke, licking his fangs, "You all must be punished, your friend will be soon since he's running right towards two cats fucking."

Spottedblaze gasped as Thunderleg forced his member into her core. Hawkflight leaped at him and tried to knock him off, but Thunderleg held on. "Talk dirty to me, I don't want to kill you." Thunderleg ordered.

"Oh Thunderleg," Spottedblaze moaned reluctantly, "Fuck me harder, I want it all!"

Hawkflight growled, after a while Thunderleg finally stopped. Thunderleg grinned as he heard a gasp of pain in the distance, Tinynose was already being "Punished"

Hawkflight crawled on top of Spottedblaze and began to push his member into her with Thunderleg watching. Spottedblaze moaned with pleasure as Hawkflight went faster and came inside her. Hawkflight pulled out and glared at Thunderleg.

"Come on, let's go see what's going on with my brother." Spottedblaze muttered and got up. They both ran past Thunderleg and saw Tinynose on top of a white and brown she-cat.

"You're so tight Brindleheart." Tinynose moaned as he was thrusting hard into the she-cat, cum around the outside of the she-cat's core. A grey and black tom watched enviously, masturbating. Hawkflight gazed at Brindleheart, then at Tinynose. "Hey Tinynose, you better give me a turn!"

"Shut up Hawkflight." Tinynose growled, "Raincloud over there already wants his mate back, though I can tell the scent of her heat is getting to you as well."

Even Spottedblaze was licking her lips, her core became a little wet. She used her tail to please herself and wipe away the juices that were coming out. Tinynose got off of Brindleheart and Raincloud leaped back on his mate. "Wait Raincloud!" she moaned, "I want Hawkflight, then you can, we can be alone again."

Raincloud growled and got off. Hawkflight leaped at the she-cat and with no mercy began humping her. Brindleheart moaned loudly, enjoying his large member in her. While they were fucking Raincloud knocked Spottedblaze to the ground and began shoving his member into her core. Thunderleg soon approached them, "I see everyone is enjoying themselves, except for you." He gazed at Tinynose who was watching the cats mating enviously.

Thunderleg ordered Tinynose to get into a hunter's crouch and forced his member in his ass. Tinynose yowled in pain as Thunderleg sped up. Soon his yowls turned to moans of pleasure, he never knew he would be pleased to have a member in him. Soon all the cats stopped and went back to their own camps.

 **A few moons later in Cloudclan.**

Brindleheart was curled around five little kits, three toms and two she-kits. She had named them Goldenkit, Venomkit, Gorsekit, Skykit, and Mistkit. Raincloud lay next to her, sound asleep. She could tell these weren't his kits, but the tom named Tinynose's. Brindleheart sighed and licked Skykit's fur as she mewled loudly, her sister Venomkit trying to attack her sibling. Brindleheart looked away, ashamed for having another tom's kits, especially from a different clan.

 **A few moons later in Shadeclan (On the same day)**

Spottedblaze curled around four kits suckling, all of them were she-kits. Tigerkit, the first kit born was acting kind and let the youngest kit, Gingerkit, suckle first. Shadowkit, the second oldest was pretty much standing on her sister Rustkit just to suckle. She didn't care that she gave these she-kits such masculine names, they just fit their looks.


	9. Notice

Sorry to anyone reading this, I will no longer be doing requests since I haven't been up to it lately, so sorry.


End file.
